Ecto Bismal
Ecto Bismal is the eighth episode of Richard 10: The Alpha-Omegatrix. Plot Richard, Destiny, and Matt are trying to fight a black Techadon from another dimension (presumably Ben Tennyson's). Destiny is trying to contain it in a shield while Matt finds something to absorb and Richard finds an alien to use. Matt absorbs rock and throws himself at the Techadon, Destiny bringing down the shield for Matt to tackle it. The Techadon, however, blasts Matt before he can tackle the robot. Richard then transforms into Richardwolf and charges at the Techadon, tackling it. Richardwolf begins to tear up the Techadon, leaving nothing but pieces of the metal armor from it. Later, the team are driving towards their base, confronting a white Techadon on the way. Richard says that Big Chill can handle it, although he is turned into Ghostfreak. Destiny tries to blast the Techadon with mana, although it is deflected. Matt absorbs some of the sidewalk, although Destiny stops him, saying that the reason that they aren't doing anything to the Techadons is because they had experience with an Anodite and Osmosian, although not knowing where one would have experience with either of them. Ghostfreak dashes at the Techadon, and brutaly defeats it, still punching at the remains even after beating it. Matt attempts to tackle Ghostfreak, but instead goes right through him as Ghostfreak went intangible. Destiny puts Ghostfreak into a shield, but he phases right out of it. Destiny uses a spell that puts an electric force field around the Alpha-Omegatrix, causing Richard to transform back to human, unaware of what happened while Ghostfreak. At the base, Matt uses a piece of technology he found at E.V.O.lved's lair that allows him to see what happened to the Alpha-Omegatrix. Matt confirms that nothing went wrong, but that Ghostfreak is not in the database. Destiny uses her mana powers to try to track Ghostfreak through Richard, finding him in the most darkest of places. After getting to the woods where they found the Klain, Richard automatically transforms into Slingshot and throws his head, doing a quick scan on the woods, not finding anything. Destiny reminds Richard that being ghost-like, Ghostfreak can turn invisible. Ghostfreak phases out from under the ground, revealing himself to be in his true form. Slingshot throws his head at Ghostfreak, though he turns intangible. As Slingshot can control what his head is made from, and also makes it intangible and it hits Ghostfreak. Richard then attempts to transform into ShockSquatch, but is turned into XLR8 ("Oh sure, NOW you give me XLR8!"). He then zooms at Ghostfreak, who is not paying attention, causing damage, although Ghostfreak is now dodging both XLR8 and Destiny's moves. Ghostfreak also turns intangible when Matt tries to attack. While he once again is not paying attention, Upchuck blasts him with an energy ball. Ghostfreak attempts to merge with Upchuck, although is not able to due to the Alpha-Omegatrix not allowing him to merge with Richard while in alien form. Ghostfreak heads towards Matt and Destiny, but is stopped due to being shocked by Lightning. Lightning continues to shoots electricity until Ghostfreak is destroyed. Another Techadon comes to attack, and then Destiny and Matt allow Richard, who is now NRG, to fight him. Characters Heroes *Richard *Destiny *Matt *Gearo (mentioned only) Villains *Zs'Skayrs *Black Techadon *White Techadon *Turqoise Techadon Spells used *Electr Barium Aliens Used *Richardwolf (debut) *Ghostfreak (debut; escapes; accidental; selected alien was Big Chill) *Slingshot (debut) *XLR8 (accidental; selected alien was ShockSquatch) *Upchuck (debut in main timeline) *Lightning *NRG (cameo) Trivia *Ghostfreak debuts and escapes in this episode. It is, however, confirmed that Azmuth got another Econurite DNA sample so Richard would be able to transform into him. *This is Lightning's first appearance since The Good, The Bad, & The Bloody. *The gag of Richard accidentally turning into XLR8 is a reference to Galvanic E.V.O., where 5 of the 7 transformations in that episode were accidental, the selected alien being XLR8. *This marks the first episode in which an enemy that Richard gains is also one of Ben's. **There are actually two of them, the Techadon and Zs'Skayr. *This also marks the first time an enemy from Ben's dimension comes into Richard's dimension. *If you look closely, when Richard says he wants Big Chill, there is a hologram of Ghostfreak. *The only reason Destiny and Matt weren't powerful against the Techadons was because of the Techadons' experiences with Kevin and Gwen, who have the same powers. *Big Chill would have no chance at the Techadons, as Ben used Big Chill and Ultimate Big Chill to try defeat one in Greetings from Techadon. *Unlike in Ben 10, Ghostfreak is referred to as Zs'Skayr after finding him in the woods. It is unknown why he is still listed as Ghostfreak. *Richard wanting one alien and getting turned into Ghostfreak, and also being possessed while in the transformation is a reference to the Ben 10 episode Ghostfreaked Out, which is also the first time that Zs'Skayr appeared in the Ben 10 series. *It should be noted that Richard wanted Big Chill and not Ghostfreak, although Big Chill is also a ghost/ghoul-like alien with flight and intangibility. **Also, both aliens become possessive over Ben. *It is unknown how Richard had no idea to not use the same alien more than once against the Techadons. Although, it may be possible Matt was aware of this. *It is shown that Matt has a piece of technology that once belonged to Gearo. Category:Episodes